


Sing Your Heart Out.

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Atreus has a voice of a nymph, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Tags will be updated, friend drama, long fic, references to greek mythology and norse mythology, this one is fluff okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had a way with words. It was well known that he had a silver tounge, sharpest in all the nine realms.Though not many know that such a smooth and persuasive voice could be used in such a way as this.Tldr: Atreus has a talent.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: November 24)

Fimblewinter had gotten colder, _harsher,_ and over the years the trio found themselves with a need for more supplies and, quite honestly _,_

A damn _break_.

So, off to the nearest village Atreus, now 13, followed his father with Mimir attached to the hip as always. 

It was annoying at first- to see his father's stoic nature towards everyone scare them away. The way he presented himself _clearly_ sent the wrong message. Or, maybe, the one he _did_ want to send. His father never really _liked_ people. 

He wanted friends, though. _Anyone_ other then the grown men and packs of wolves he grew up with at this point! 

_Not that he didn't love his close-nit family, of course. He just needed new friends. People like him._

Eventually it got better, they found a good place for trading _and_ a good place to stay. Surprisingly, it was _father's_ idea. He said that they might as well rest for a while and continue searching for more trading areas in the morning. They _were_ getting scare to find-

But in the end of it all, Atreus thinks he was _just_ as relieved to see other humans, like him.

The trio got their supplies and, now on their way, passed by a few stores. At the sound of obnoxious laughter Atreus turned his head, spotting a few men leaning on the wall outside a dinky building, drinks of unknown liquid in hands. 

He smiled and waved politely, surpising the two. They waved back a moment later, amused. 

Atreus was startled out of this hopefully _friendly_ reverie when a calloused hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up, confused to find his father staring where he had, eyes hard and attentive. 

Then those amber eyes lower to meet his, and he's positioned away from the two men and firmly pulled forward by the hand.

So _much_ for a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any beta readers? I'll make you a fanfiiic. 🙏

"But-"

" _No_."

Atreus stomped his foot, letting out a cry of frustration as he crossed his arms. His father didn't respond to his glare and outburst.

Kratos _eventually_ looked to his son, a little upset at his naiveness. "It is dangerous." Atreus flopped onto his temporary bed, still very clearly annoyed.

"I _never_ get to do _anything_!"

The shout made Mimir cringe from his spot on the nightstand. Kratos was about to retort, expression rough and posture a little tense, when Atreus threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. 

"...boy."

Mimir swallowed thickly, awkwardly chuckling in an attempt to dissuade the quickly growing tense atmosphere. 

' _Geez. Never a dull moment with these two.'_

"How a-about a story, brothers?"

Atreus huffed, looking away petulantly with his arms crossed once more. " _Fine_. If it means I don't have to talk to _him_." Mimir looked relieved.

Kratos picked up the pillow thrown at him, taking a deep breath that relaxed his frame. He glanced to his son discreetly, watching him calm down as Mimir told him a story in a hurried manner.

He looked away once noticing a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

The next day Kratos tells Atreus to be safe. It took Atreus a moment to understand.

When he does he jumps out of his temporary bed, looking both excited and a bit apprehensive. 

" _Really_?! But why-"

Kratos huffs, looking away from his son as he worked around the room.

"Because I know you wouldn't stop asking."

Atreus smiled, looking to his father with kind eyes. He knew what that tone meant. It was the, ' _I messed up and actually hurt your feelings'_ tone

He hugged his father's arm quickly, startling him. 

"Thanks, father. It _really_ means a lot."

Atreus received a subtle grunt in response. Atreus smirked and turned around quickly, happy to get to finally explore on his own explore.

"I'll be back in a few hours. _Probably_."

" _A few hours."_


	3. Chapter 3

There was _so much_ to see!

Atreus ran stall to stall, each full of vendors, his eyes wide with child-like amazement when faced with the every day items strewn about.

Sure, it looked to everyone else as if he was crazy, but- _who cared_? No one _he_ cared about or _knew_.

Eventually, after using some pocket money to buy a few sweets, _hey he was still a kid,_ for himself, Mimir and Father, he came to a stop at a small building with tinted windows. 

Knowing that fighting curiosity was futile, Atreus shrugged and approached the door, grabbing hold of the handle and opening the door to look inside.

The atmosphere was... _strange_. _Dim_ and dimsal, to say the _least_. Atreus rose an eyebrow, frowning in confusion as his eyes darted about. 

_Boring_ pictures hung on the wall, tired looking people _stumbling_ about, a few people muttering over drinks. _No_ kids or energetic energy about.

 _Boring_.

Atreus resisted the urge to roll his eyes out of respect. He still didn't really know the purpose of the place, after all. Considering that people were drinking...looking tired...adults being boring-

It struck Atreus.

' _A restaurant! I've never been to one before-'_

Mimir told him stories of his time in them, and how fun it was and how amazing the fun could be. Father always denied going to populated places, though. 

Suddenly feeling giddy and a little bit _hungry_ , Atreus quickly made his way inside, shutting the door behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The floor was a bit sticky, it pulled his shoes towards the ground with every step, and the counter was a little too high, but Atreus made the best of it and climbed onto one of the stools, frowning a bit as it wobbled.

It went quiet for a moment beside him and Atreus ignored this, smiling while placing his hands on his lap instead on the counter once noticing how uh... _dirty_ , it was. 

"You're erm...you waitin' for someone, kid?"

Atreus blinked, looking up at the man that was handing out drinks before. He shook his head at him innocently, wondering why he looked so confused and slightly disturbed.

"No, I'm out here on on my own. I was bored and noticed this place. It looks uh...n-nice."

Okay maybe that ' _nice_ ' wasn't very convincing, but for whatever reason the man didn't seem to be offened, instead his eyes softened and his expression turned into a look of caution and softness.

Atreus noted how the expression looked so weird in comparison to the rest of the man as a whole. Kind of like how his father looked when he occasionally smiled.

"Alone, huh? Why's a youngin' like ya in a place like _this_ , then? Shouldn't ya be scroungin for food?"

Atreus tilted his head, confused. 

"That's why I uh...came in here? I was wondering if I could have some food."

The man looked surprised and Atreus briefly wondered why. Did he make a mistake? Were they...somehow out of _food_?

" _Oh_. Kid I...well, what the _hell_ \- my buddy owns the joint, _he probably wouldn't care_."

Atreus perked up at the affirmation of food, forgetting his previous worries only to be confused once more at the last line muttered by the man.

' _Why would it matter who owned the place_ -'

The words didn't reach his tounge and lips before the man turned around, grabbing a menu. Atreus watched as he placed it descreetly in front of him, looking around while. 

Atreus figured his head couldn't handle the onslaught of anymore confusion and so he picked it up and read it. 

Baren. Or pretty close to it. 

_But_ , it was late and his few hours were almost up _and_ he was hungry so he pointed at the first edible thing in sight that was affordable, and the man nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Atreus waited patiently as the man turned around and headed where he assumed the kitchen to be to get the food. Beside him, someone cleared his throat. 

He turned his whole body, giggling quietly as the stool spun with him. In front of him was a tired and mangy looking man. He was staring, _well, more like observing intently_ , at him. He nodded to him, making Atreus tilt his head slightly.

"How old are ya?"

Weird accent.

"Er...11."

The man nodded and for some reason Atreus felt awkward and out of place, as if he should say something or turn away. He heard stories from when mother was still alive about strange men, and what they could and _would_ do if given the chance.

Atreus grimaced and shivered.

"Well, I'll be _damned_." 

Atreus blinked, looking back at the man as he chuckled, downing his glass. The man shot him an amused glance, their eyes meeting, _and wow the warmth behind those hazel's started him_ , before his eyes met the guy who served him earlier. 

The man placed the tray of food in front of him, a distrustful expression on him as he turned to the guy Atreus was just speaking to. Atreus didn't really pay attention, already eating with a vigor.

"You botherin' people again, Leo?'

' _Leo. What a weird name-'_

Leo smirked, waving him off. 

"Of course not, Skeet-"

"Skeet" frowned, a red tinge on his face.

" _Told ya not ta call me that.."_

Atreus squeaked when a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, patting it. 

"We just been talkin, _right_ kid?"

Atreus quickly nodded, now looking between the two nervously. Skeet noticed this and sighed, turning away from them to start cleaning some glasses.

"Leave him be, Leo. The kid needs some food in him."

Leo rolled his eyes, releasing Atreus' shoulder only to ruffle his hair a bit too roughly. When he pulled his hand away Atreus reached up to fix his hair, pulling it out of his eyes with a small huff, face tinged a bit red. 

When he did he noticed the man was already out of his stool, already half way to the door. He was about to say something when the guy looked over his shoulder at him. 

"You got a name?"

Atreus blinked a few times, looking out of the corner of his eye at Skeet. The man was clearly trying to make it seem like he was busy, and _not_ watching. He looked to Leo, shrugging.

"Atreus.."

"See you around, Trey."

Atreus felt himself smile a bit, turning at a sigh. Skeet looked tired.

"Sorry about him, ki- Atreus. He's a handful."

"Have you guys been friends for a long time?"

Skeet looked startled, and Atreus suddenly remembered how much he'd bothered Sindri and Brok before. He smiled apologetically, standing up.

"S-Sorry...none of my buisness. I'd uh...I'd better get going, too."

Skeet looked as if he wanted to say something but was hesitant. Atreus looked out the windows, inhaling sharply before heading to the door quickly.

"S-Sorry, I have to go!"

The door shut behind him with a dull thump, green eyes looking at them for a moment.

"...Haven't been friends for a long time, kid."

Later that night Kratos scolded his son for being out so long, _despite_ it only being for a few hours. His face softened once presented the presents bought for him.

While hanging out with his dad's and eating sweet _treats_ , Atreus _abruptly realized_ -

' _Oh shit. I didn't pay-'_


	6. Chapter 6

"We will stay _only_ for a week, boy."

Atreus sighed with relief. Kratos sighed with _frustration_. Atreus felt a little bad but he couldn't be a _theif_! That...and he kind of wanted to go out and explore again.

Luckily Father was kind enough to let them stay the week because his birthday was tomorrow and to stay was all Atreus had asked for, and he was excited.

"Same rules. Only a few hours."

Atreus was less excited.

Atreus sighed, nodding. He sulkinly picked up his notebook and hacksilver, hugging his dad's goodbye. Surprisingly Kratos held him a bit longer than usual.

"Stay safe."

" _Mhm._ "

Once outside and in the village Atreus instanty starting ignoring the delicious treats around him, making a personal promise to pay back his debt before buying anything for himself.

It wasn't long before he made it back to the dim place, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before reluctantly opening the door. 

Same as _yesterday_ , there wasn't many people. Atreus nervously looked about as he walked to the counter, noticing the man- _Skeet_ , there with his back to him.

Atreus swallowed thickly, fiddling with his hands.

"U-Uh... _Sir_?"

Skeet paused in wiping off a glass, turning slowly and looking over his shoulder. Atreus quickly opened his hands and revealed all the hacksilver he had when he saw Skeet's eyes widen.

" _Ah Vahalla_ -"

" _I'm sorry_!"

"..."

Skeet, now turned towards him completely, raised an eyebrow. Atreus swallowed thickly, nodding towards his hands. Skeet wearily leaned over the counter only to sigh and shake his head.

Atreus panicked a bit, wondering if he did something wrong. Wondering if he was going to be arrested or _hurt_ or-

" _Kid._ You didn't have to scrounge up money for yesterday."

Atreus blinks, pulling his hands to his chest and cradling the money with a look of surprise and confusion. He starts to sputter, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I- I don't...but I can't _just_ -"

Skeet placed the glass he was holding onto the counter, a look of fond exasperation on him. He leans over and flicks Atreus on the forhead. 

" _Ack_!"

"You lil idiot...You needed food. I...I had some _left over._ "

Atreus looks to his hands, biting his lip. 

"I still feel bad..."

Skeet frowned, looking at him quietly for a few moments. He then turned his eyes to his restaurant before making up his mind with a sigh.

"...you can pay for a drink."

Atreus perks up, looking up at him hopefully. 

"Then you won't feel so guilty, will ya? It'll also give ya a place to stay."

Atreus breaks out into a huge smile, nodding quickly. He approaches the counter so giddily that Skeet doesn't have it in himself to tell him that this was the _last time_.

"Sooo...what do you _have_?"

"Er..."

Skeet wearily glanced behind him, taking stock of what he had. His eyes found some fuit juice and he nodded.

"You like sweet things, Atreus?"

Atreus quickly nodded, beaming all the while. He was sort of _happy_ that the man remembered his name. 

He felt like he had a friend outside of his immediate family for the first time.

Atreus sat down and watched as the other quickly made him a pink-ish drink. He tilted his head at the weird hand movements Skeet did.

"That's interesting."

"Hmm?"

"What you're... _doing_ to the drink." 

Skeet chuckled, placing the drink easily into a cup and placing it in front of Atreus.

"It's how ya mix the ingredients. Been doing it practically my whole life."

Atreus looked curious so he motioned to it and Atreus quickly took a sip.

Skeet sighed quietly to himself, thinking as he watched Atreus look somehow even _happier_ , gulping down the drink so fast he almost choked.

' _Poor kid probably never had anything sweet before_.'

" _Ahhh_!"

Skeet laughed, startling himself at the suddeness of it. Atreus smiled at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand a bit sheepishly. 

He placed the now empty cup onto the counter, and made sure to place his change onto the counter next to it this time.

"So..."

"Kid-"

Just then Atreus and Skeey heard the door open, both turning their heads to it. Skeet groaned quietly, turning and forcibly grabbing a glass, pretending to be busy.

Atreus ignored him a bit confused, smiling and waving at a pleasantly surprised Leo.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yer back already, _huh?_ Becomin a lil regular are ya?"

Leo casually threw a cocky smirk in Skeet' direction once hearing a quiet grunt, as if he expected it. It reminded Atreus of how his father discreetly warned him not to do something.

"Yeah, I...I _guess_ so?"

Skeet turned and looked over his shoulder at Atreus, a pained expression on his face. Leo was quiet for a moment, too, before looking down at him. 

" _Huh_. Starting younger and _younger_ these days..."

Atreus tilted his head, an action he realized was becoming common whenever he was around the two. He was about to ask for clarification when Leo suddenly smirked, kneeling towards him quite overzealously.

Atreus stepped back, his smile wobbling for a moment as his eyes darted away uncomfortably.

' _Okay he's a bit too close_ -'

"You bored, kid?"

Atreus swallowed thickly, looking directly at him. His eyes seemed less warm. Cold. 

"I uh, well I _guess_ -"

"Well you don't need a glass and a snack to pass the time!"

Atreus raised an eyebrow, frowning now in confusion and weariness. He sighed irritably after calming down some more, finding himself frustrated by all the constant confusion and at having shown his fear. Father taught him better than that.

Whether leo noticed or not, he didn't know, but he watched as he stood to his original height, hand on his hips. Warm again.

"Can you sing?"

Skeet suddenly slammed the glass onto the counter, turning fully towards Leo, his expression stern as a disgruntled father yet with a frantic glint in his eye that reminded him of a certain germ fream. 

" _No_."

Leo' eyes glanced off to the side and Atreus followed his gaze, finding a small rundown stage. He noticed it the first time he came in but paid it no mind. 

"Oh, _where's the harm_ , Skeet? No one is here-"

He wasn't wrong. Practically everyone left at this point. Maybe it was too early to eat? He _did_ come here first in the morning. This place didn't serve much breakfast-

Atreus finally turned to Skeet himself, smiling sheepishly. If it meant having a friend...

"I can... _try_?"

He'd occasionally hum and sing to himself or Mimir when bored, or if it was just too _quiet_ for his liking. Mimir said it was surprisingly good and...he didn't think he was _that_ bad, either.

Skeet, however, seemed reluctant.

"It's okay, _really_! It'll be fun, right?"

"Mmmnn..."

Skeet finally sighed in defeat, shaking his head as he turned around and went back to cleaning. Not without a dirty look towards Leo, though.

' _Leo I swear to god..._ '

Atreus, however, perked up besides Leo, both feeling excited, though for different reasons. Leo turned towards him, nodding. 

"One song, _yeah?_ " 

Atreus nodded, turning towards the stage and making his way over.

" _Yeah_! It'll be a quick one, though. I have to do stuff after this-"

Leo sat into one of the stools, keeping his eyes on Atreus. He leaned back onto the counter, chuckling.

"Sure _kid_. Knock yourself out."

Atreus nodded at him from now on the stage. He looked around, taking in the vacant surroundings before locking his eyes on Leo'.

He then began.


	8. Chapter 8

Atreus trails off, opening his eyes after realizing he'd closed them. He smiled happily across the room, seeing a new face-

**_Crash_ **

Atreus jumped, adrenaline kicking in as he quickly locked onto the source. Skeet had dropped a glass, Leo halfway put of his seat to help, a look of shock fading from his face.

Atreus quickly headed over, frowning with concern. 

"U-Um...are you okay?"

Skeet stood up slowly, still with a startled expression. He turned to Atreus as Leo tossed the glass pieces into a trashcan behind the counter. 

" _Cold Hel, kid_. You-"

"Have an impressive vocal range."

Atreus and Skeet turn to see a man. The new face Atreus saw as he opened his eyes on stage. Leo stood beside Skeet behind the counter, staring confusedly at the young man dressed in slightly fancy clothes. 

Atreus blushed for whatever reason, suddenly feeling the weight of the compliment. He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks..?"

The man nods with vigor, his braided dark brown hair bouncing with the movement. He spreads his arms out wide, an expression of gleeful realization on him.

"Do you work here, child?"

Skeet raised a hand.

" _Uh_ no-"

"You should!"

Skeet suddenly turned pale, eyes a little wide. Leo also looked startled.

" _NO_ -"

"You could bring so much _business_!"

Skeet choked on his retort.

The man continued boisterously, not noticing or not caring.

"I'm a wealthy tourist you see, and I'm pretty certain I just found a new muse!" 

Leo turned towards a shocked Skeet, waving a hand in front of him. The 'tourist' kneeled before a confused Atreus who didn't understand much of the words being said.

"If you continue to sing here every night, I'll pay you and the people here well."

Atreus frowned, looking to Skeet and Leo, then around the restaurant. He noticed the dusty counter, the stickly floor, the cracked window.

It could definitely use some cleaning up.

"I..."

" _Oooh no_ , no he _can't_."

" _Skeet_ -"

" _Shut it_ , Leo-"

"Now, why in bright Valhalla not? The boy has some _real_ talent!"

Atreus rose his hand, standing on his toes to be noticed.

"I-I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I assume Atreus sounds;   
> https://youtu.be/dXjZeCL0C9o


	9. Chapter 9

"..."

"... _w-what_?"

Atreus shrugged, face a little red.

"I want to help you-"

" _Wonderful_! I'll return tomorrow night, then!"

Skeet reached over the counter towards the guy desperately. Leo just rubbed his face tiredly.

"W-Wait! The kid doesn't-"

The door slammed close.

"..."

"..."

Leo dropped his hand, looking to Atreus with a strained smile. 

"... _Kid_."

"Yeah?"

Skeet suddenly turned to him, eyes wide and panicked.

" _Why did you do that_?!"

Atreus bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing. He looked down, feeking a little guilty.

"I-I just want to _help_. No offense but this place is...kinda falling apart."

Skeet _did_ look a little hurt at that but shook it off quick.

"Even so-"

"It will also give me a place to go every day. I _like it_ here. You and Leo are nice to me..."

The words died on Skeet' tounge and Leo no longer looked annoyed. Both were quiet for a few moments.

"...well, you put us into the mess- then you'd better be here by 7 tomorrow."

Atreus perked up, smiling up at Skeet who still looked weary and beyond his age, as if he couldn't believe what he just agreed to. Leo chuckled at the sheer strangeness of the situation beside him, rubbing his face.

Leo dropped his hand, looking to him with an amused and fond smile. 

"You always create so much chaos?"

Atreus shrugged, smirking a little darkly though his eyes remained kind.

"It's _sort of_ my job."

Later when Atreus returned to his temporary home he told his father he had made some friends, and that they would be busy every night from there on.


	10. Chapter 10

"Off already, lad?"

Atreus paused in putting on his tunic, looking over his shoulder. 

"Oh, uh... _yeah_. My f-friends want me to show up a little early."

Mimir raised an eyebrow, looking a little confused by Atreus' words.

"Early? _Why_ \- how could you look out the window behin' me and glance to those dark skies and mutter anythin' of ' _early_ '?"

Atreus sputtered, looking nervous. Kratos, who just sat down after taking off his armor, threw a suspicious glance towards the noise. 

"Boy?" 

Atreus swallowed thickly, straightening himself out and pulling the remainder of his tunic on. He threw his parents a forced smile.

"They were busy all day. Their parents said it was fine, though!"

He wasn't sure why he felt like he needed to lie, but he assumed father would disagree with him hanging out with adults he didn't know.

I mean, after recently being told about what Modi _wanted_ back then-

Kratos observed him a moment more with narrowed eyes before sighing and laying down.

"Bring a knife."

Mimir looked to him worriedly.

"To a kid's home? Don't you think-"

Atreus quickly grabbed his dagger, running towards the door with a wide smile.

"Thanks dads!"

Mimir sighed. He would have shook his head if he could.

This time Atreus didn't hesitate before entering the building, noticing that, unlike _before_ , there were quite a few people now. He looked around curiously before heading to the counter and sitting on one of the stools.

"You sure you wanna do this, kid?"

He looked up at the familiar voice, smiling and nodding once. 

"I want to help. I want to see this place _grow_."

Skeet hummed, still a little unconvinced. 

"If ya think it will help...and ya _do_ have a good voice on ya.."

Atreus smiled at the compliment, stretching and looking behind him at the stage and the people in front of it.

"Why are there so many people here tonight..?"

"That ' _tourist_ ' was good at spreading news. A _real_ entrepreneur. These people are here to see _you_ , kid."

Atreus' eyes widened.

' _All these people..? For...me?'_

Skeet rubbed the back of his head, looking off into the crowd.

"Well, _sorta_. They heard of a ' _surprise_ ' and practically came a runnin'."

"Oh."

Skeet crossed his arms, shrugging.

"Probably thought I'd give em' free alcohol-"

Atreus tilted his head, confused.

"Why would-"

"Ah, there you _are,_ kiddo!"

Atreus turned towards another family voice. Leo smirked and walked over casually, easily dodging people as he did.

"Ready to perform? I'll treat you to some sweets if you do _great."_

Atreus gave him a small smile, chuckling.

"Sounds like a deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a lyric fic so...;_;

"Just...do the same song as yesterday. You'll be fine. _Probably_..."

Atreus rolled his eyes.

' _Probably_.'

Nevertheless he stood up and made his way to the stage. He admittedly felt a bit timid at the stares and murmers he noticed focused on him, but pushed the feeling away as much as possible. 

Standing on the stage he offered a smile and wave, noticing across the room Skeet and Leon' nervous expressions. Well, Leon was hiding his more and Skeet looked ready to pass out.

It struck him suddenly how _similar_ they were to Brok and Sindri.

The thought bloomed a warm feeling in his chest and he quickly opened his mouth to sing.

" _Dear, I fear we're facing a problem,"_

 _"You love me no longer, I know..._ "

One by one, eyes that weren't _already_ drawn to him turned their focus so.

" _And maybe there is nothing that I can do-"_

_"To make you dooo..."_

Areus pointed off to the crowd, a wide smile on his face.

" _But I think you do!"_

Leon sighed with relief when a few people chuckled, seemingly catching on to the surprise. Luckily, only a few people left when they realized there wasn't alcohol. 

Time passed and Atreus eventually faded out with a;

" _As long as you don't gooo."_

And everyone clapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Why not.

Atreus surprised himself with a sigh of relief, finding his eyes bouncing from person to person as they clapped politely, some even whooped.

" _Yeaaah go kiddd!_ "

" _Good job, boyo_!"

Atreus was... _surprised_.

' _They...they like me this much..?_ '

A movement above the crowd suddenly caught his attention, it was Leo waving him over. He carefully stepped down from the stage, smiling sheepishly as he made his way through the crowd.

Leo leaned back onto the counter casually, smirking down at him. Skeet glanced to them.

"Sooo...they _love_ ya, kid!"

Atreus rubbed the back of his head, looking behind him as everyone started calming down.

"Yeah. Yeah they really _were_ into it. Do...do other people not sing here often?"

Skeet opened his mouth.

"Or come here at _all_?"

Skeet closes his mouth with a huff.

Leo laughed quietly, ruffling Atreus' hair until it was all messed up. He delighted in his small pout. 

"Well, _once_ it used to be filled to the brim. Lights, laughter, _drugs_ -"

Skeet and Atreus looked to him startled.

" _Drugs_?!"

Leo chuckled, shaking his head. His eyes were more distant.

" _Kidding_! You know I swore not to do it anymore!"

Atreus frowned, nawing on his bottom lip.

"This place used to be busy..? But, why not anymore? Did you guys _work_ -"

"It's late."

Skeet reached over the counter, handing Atreus something. A small bag. Atreus tilted his head at it, squeezing it.

"It's your share. That _creepy_ freak came in earlier, gave us a fair amount. Only fair you get your part."

Skeet then turned to Leo, eyes a little cold. The two stared at each other in tense silence before Leo was surprised with his own cloth bag. 

He blinked stupidly at it for a second before reluctantly taking it.

"Skeet, you-"

"You convinced him. Take responsibility and guard him and...you can _work_ here again. Nothing more on the matter."

It took a moment but soon Leo's smile was lighting up the room. He juggled the bag, laughing.

"Y'know what? Glad to be back, _partner_."

Atreus smiles


End file.
